Breathless and Distraction
by TenderGraces
Summary: A boy meets boy, boys helps boy, boys befriend boy, boys fall in love story or How Wes and Kurt Fell In Friendship, Bed and Love with one another. Wevid friendship with hints of past explorations and Wert relationship.Will be M rated story for sexy boy kisses, implied and described sex between males and other acts of affections.
1. Friends

WES: You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing.

BLAINE: Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came.

KURT: Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay? I'm the only gay kid out at my school and I've been getting hell for it.

David and Wes who were standing pulled up a seat at this point. They had figured it might've been bullying but at this point they knew for sure.

"Have you spoken to an adult?" Wes asked. "Like your parents?"

"No," Kurt said. "My father just suffered from a heart attack and I don't want to stress him out. I've been trying to hide it but its getting worse. When my supposed Glee family told me to come and spy and be useful I wanted to just see what here was like."

"So, it's that bad?" Blaine asked. David was shaking his head as he put the pieces that Kurt obviously wasn't telling together. David knew there was more to the story and they hoped they could get Kurt to open up but opening up to people you didn't know was hard.

"Does your father know that you're gay? I know you're out at school but did you come out or did people just assume?" Wes asked "Listen, either way you have to tell him. It'll only get worse and in a way you are enabling the bullies by not telling someone who can help to put a stop to it or take you out of it. Asking for help isn't always easy but it's sometimes the best thing to do."

"Where is your father now?" David asked

"If I tell him he'll probably try to kill the principal or Mr. Shue or someone else at school since they've never stopped it even on some occasions when they've seen it. Mr. Shue knows about the slushy facials and the locker checks, I've seen him standing there after I get one and he does nothing." Kurt said.

"If they allow things like that to happen at school well, they kinda deserve anything your dad gives to them. I still think you should tell someone. Have your Dad given you reason to doubt him? Unless subconsciously you think he won't care." David said.

"Never." Kurt said vehemently."When my ex-stepbrother said 'faggy' he kicked him out and when Finn told his mother some half-assed story about me sexually harassing him he called me right away in front of Carol and Finn and asked my side. He could've easily believed Finn considering Finn is so like him but he's always put me first. I really haven't told him because I don't want the additional stress. He ended a relationship with someone I know he cares about for me because she refused to believe her son was lying and my dad knows I wouldn't lie to him."

Kurt had tried to convince his Burt not to end things Carole but Carole had taken Finn's side even after Finn agreed that what Kurt had said was the closest to the truth of the two sides. Even telling how Finn had sought out Kurt for advice stringing him along when he knew of his feelings. He'd never told him he was uncomfortable and how Finn failed to mention that once the relationship with Burt and Carole had taken off Kurt hadn't even really spoken to him. Kurt was glad his father had defended him but he didn't want his father to grow to resent him because of all the sacrifices he had to make for his gay son.

Carole and Finn had left and although Burt had told Kurt repeatedly that he didn't blame him he still felt responsible hence when the bullying started up and the boys in glee starting ignoring him in the hallways and Mr. Shue started ignoring him in glee he didn't tell his father. Even when Mercedes and Rachel had demanded he apologized to Finn for getting him kicked out and even when they didn't ask his side of what happened, he never told his father.

"So, how about this? David offered "If you call your Dad right now and tell him you're on the way with your three newest friends. We will tell him how we each ended up at Dalton and then you can explain how we met, and what's been going on. That way you'll have support, and if he tries to go killer rampage on your school we can at least try to get him to calm down."

"It's best I tell him alone, then you guys can meet us at the shop. That way he can see that I only just told someone and see the circumstances I told you guys otherwise he might be hurt I felt I couldn't tell him." Kurt told them.

After a few minutes they exchange information. David, Wes and Blaine agreed to meet him at his Dad shop at about five that way he'd have time to speak to his dad and they could get some things they needed done.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you but I was worried about your heart." Kurt repeated for what felt like the millionth time. His father was beyond pissed off and had volleyed between killing everyone at McKinley and homeschooling Kurt. Kurt had known his father would be upset but he was also really hurt that Kurt had hid it from him.

"As the parent it's my job to worry about you. What if they had did something worse? Attacked you? Killed you even? I wouldn't have known. To me it would've seemed random because you chose not to tell me. You put yourself in danger when you do things like that Kurt. When your teachers failed to protect you, you should've come to me immediately. Tomorrow, I'm going to speak to someone at your school and if I don't get the answers I need I will be pulling you from there." Burt said.

By the end Kurt was hanging his head in shame. He hadn't really thought about how his father would've felt had he been attacked. It would've been a double blow to have felt like his son didn't trust him and for his son to have been hurt. He thought about earlier and about David, Wes and Blaine's offer to tell their individual stories of coming to Dalton.

His Dad sat down next to him and pulled him in for a hug "I'm suppose to protect you Kurt. Not the other way around." Burt said. He thought about how much Kurt meant to him "I couldn't function after losing your mom and I wouldn't want to live if I lost you." And then Kurt started to cry because he remembered what his father was like after his mother died and if his father thinks that losing him would make him worse than that he shuddered to think what he would be like.

"I'll try better, Dad." Kurt promised.

They sat like that for a while both reflecting on different parts of the same problem. Eventually one of the work men came to tell them three guys were there asking for Kurt. Kurt had almost forgotten that his new friends were going to stop by and had allowed himself to just be lost in his father's company. It had been awhile since they just sat and enjoyed each other company.

David and Blaine came into the office and saw Kurt with his head on his father's shoulder and each felt a pang of jealousy as they couldn't remember ever being that close to their fathers to share an extended hug. Wes felt more home sick than anything else because before Dalton he was very close to his father but business kept him away for hours and Skype just didn't feel the same. Wes made a mental note to call his father later that day.

* * *

"Well, considering we only met Kurt today we figured we've made progress since we're already hanging out." David said to break the ice.

"Come take a seat" Burt said "let's talk." Kurt sat up and smiled sheepishly. He'd already told them a lot so he didn't really have reason to be embarrassed because they found him being comforted by his dad. His Dad had never shied away from his touch and was very affectionate when he let him and he hadn't allowed him recently and he was trying to soak it all up.

"Its weird having three random strangers help my song and for that I am grateful to you more than I can express. I don't know how much Kurt told you guys but whatever you said to get him to talk to me, thank you! More than anything else I'm glad he's taking to me again." Burt said.

"It's no problem, sir." Blaine said "unfortunately, we recognized the signs for various reasons and offered our help like we would any other persons."

* * *

They sat around talking for a few hours while Burt had went in and out as the business needs dictated getting to know the guys as he called them collectively. He'd see a new side to Kurt in the process, he was laughing a little less cagily than he normally did and even though Burt didn't ask he thought at least one of those kids had to be gay and none of them had a problem with Kurt touching them and he saw more than once that they actually initiated touch without hesitation.

* * *

When Burt had stepped out to deal with a customer David brought up what he'd been thinking about for a while. "If your father decides to pull you out where will you go? Carmel?"

"I don't even know." said Kurt.

"Why don't you come to Dalton if he pulls you out? As you can see it isn't that far and you don't even have to board if you don't want to so you can still see your dad every day and besides you already know three people there." Wes said.

"It didn't look like attendance would be cheap." Kurt said "I wouldn't want to strain my dad."

"I keep telling you to let me worry about stuff like that. We're not exactly poor kid." Burt said entering the room.

"Well sir, Dalton is expensive but also prestigious. Most graduates go on to very elite colleges and even though it may seem elite what they spend to attend Dalton they usually save in scholarships for colleges. In addition to our no bullying zero tolerance policy that is strictly enforced and…" Before Blaine could extol the many benefits of Dalton, Wes decided to cut him off.

"Mr. Hummel, most bullying gets worse even after teachers are aware of it. It will cool down after a while but then they start doing it in places where no one ever frequents or it becomes verbal. My last school I was the only Asian kid and they never hit me or anything but sometimes I wouldn't even raise my hand because the looks alone were enough. Whoever said words don't hurt lied. My dad pulled me out of my middle school when an eighth grader killed his self. Just words alone got him to the point of helplessness." Wes said.

At the mention of suicide Burt eye starting seeking out Kurt. He hadn't even considered the thought of Kurt killing himself. Kurt knew what his father was thinking and tried to convey that he hadn't ever considered suicide.

"We'll talk about this more tonight but for now don't you guys need to get going?" Burt said.

"Actually we're going to my parents to spend the night. They live about an hour from here." Said David

* * *

"Kurt never once told me he was being bullied!" Will Schuester said. He felt it unfair that he was being called to defend his inactions in protecting Kurt. "I didn't do anything."

"That's the point. You didn't do anything and your inaction and favoritism could've led my kid getting hurt. You had to have known. Kurt told me about the slushies. You saw him drenched in sugar and ice and barely said anything. No one chooses to walk around like that so I'm not buying your story. And since you're so incompetent Figgins, I went to the school board to file a complaint apparently I'm not the only one except the last three students never followed through. I will follow through even after I've taken Kurt out." Burt informed the room.

Kurt kept trying to get his father to calm down because he was supposed to avoid stressful situations and activities and yelling at the top of his voice and gesticulating wildly had to be stressful.

"Maybe, if he didn't draw so much attention to himself…" Figgins unwisely started. He never got to finish before Burt punched him in the jaw.

"I want his school records now." Burt demanded.

William made to go through the door when Burt said "call the police and I will be sure to file a lawsuit so big the district will go bankrupt trying to pay it off."

At the mention of lawsuit and bankruptcy Figgins eyes went wide. No matter how much his face hurt now he knew it would be nothing like his pocket if the school was sued or his back if his wife found out he risked his job.

* * *

Wes and David sat in the library the next day waiting for Warble practice, They'd hope to have heard something from Kurt by now but he hadn't text them or called and they wanted to respect his privacy until he reached out to them. Blaine was still star struck over some mysterious lover boy and he wouldn't tell them who so he was currently off doing illicit things in dark corners.

"Excuse me, I'm new here." Wes heard behind him.

"Holy shit, you go here now? Your Dad wasn't joking. You guys move fast." David shoots off rapidly.

"Yeah, after he punched the principal I doubt I was going to stay there then threatened a lawsuit if they called the cops and yeah, I was walking out with a copy of my file. We came here today to talk about me going here just to see if it worked and here I am." Kurt explained.

"So, come let us give you the unofficial-need-to-know-so-you're-not-late tour." Wes offered.

"After the drive out here my Dad decided we are going to try boarding and see how me miss it. He doesn't want me driving so many hours per day. My beauty regiment would suffer." Kurt said only half joking.

"The only beauty regiment you need is sleep, you're gorgeous" Wes said off handedly.

Wes and David continued to walk not realizing that Kurt had stopped. No one, had ever compliment him so sincerely off handedly as if it was a given truth to them that could be said without hesitation. Even his father, he had to show him the outfit and fish for a compliment before his father would grunt a response. He knows his father never understood fashion though so he'd always let it pass but his features? They've never been complimented and certainly not by a handsome male with eyes and smile to die for.

As Kurt hastened to catch up with them, he hoped that this could be the start of a new era in his life.

Another story with so many WIP but I love Wert and this is my nod to them. I no longer watch Glee and haven't watched any of the third season or anything before Never Been Kissed. I pick and choose what happened in my head canon. No need to write a review explaining what happened in a specific episode. No Klaine will be in this story except as friends of a friend.

* * *

So, thoughts?


	2. Alegebra

So, the alerts and faves was amazing. I love Wert so this is just for me. Blaine isn't evil in this story just misguided and a little selfish...

* * *

Kurt loved being one of the boys. He had been at Dalton for about one week and no one cared that he was gay; no one flinched when he came near and David hugged like it was going out of style. Blaine, although he had been friendlier when Kurt had first transferred had seemed more distant. Kurt had thought he had done something wrong to the boy until Wes had told him not to take it personally Blaine got bored with people who weren't David and him quickly.

Blaine had popped up with a hickey that he had tried to hide and was teased mercilessly by Wes and David about. Kurt hadn't joined in because he still felt a keep away vibe from Blaine since his transfer, which even though David had warned him was strange because Blaine was technically the first person he had met at Dalton. The one who took his arms and ran with him in the hallways. Going so far as to basically serenade him. He hoped he hadn't offended him in some way but he hadn't a chance yet to think what it could've been.

David had try to convinced Kurt to try out for the Warblers and while the idea held appeal Kurt was reluctant. The last time he had allowed himself to become attached to just one club in the school that when those members renegade on the friendship he was left alone and depressed. He had nothing to say the Warblers were going to be like that or if those problems would resurface at Dalton but once bitten twice shy and Blaine's latest behavior towards Kurt wasn't helping at all.

* * *

Dalton had a really good Drama department and Kurt was thinking of trying out instead. They were getting ready to do "The Taming of the Shrew". The play was one of Kurt favorite however, he needed someone to run his lines with he had Wes lined up to practice with him. He heard the vibration of his phone just has Wes walked into his room.

"Kurt, are you ready-" Wes was cut off by Kurt's hand signal. Kurt hadn't gotten any call from anyone in New Directions and he had started to think they really hadn't care, so when he saw Rachel's number he was a little surprised. Since the confrontation with her and Mercedes he hadn't spoken to any of the two girls and he wondered what bullshit Rachel was on today.

"So, as a whole you just realized I wasn't in class? I haven't been there in a week Rachel. A full week before someone called? What the hell is wrong with you people? "

Based on the conversation Wes guessed that Rachel said the wrong thing if the way Kurt flushed with anger was any indication.

"Rachel, I don't care if you're short a man for sectionals. My life doesn't revolve around you if that concept is so hard for you to grasp. " Kurt said.

"Rachel, don't call back my phone before I block you. I don't even know why I answered. You're a selfish, spoiled little girl with a superiority complex." Kurt said before he hung up.

"Problem?" Wes asked.

"That was Rachel who elected herself as captain of glee club to speak on he groups behalf. It came to her notice that I was absent today and they only realized they hadn't seen me in a week. A week I've been here and they just realized I'm missing I classes too. Mr. Schue didn't think it was worth mentioning that my dad took me from the school." Kurt said.

It broke the last remaining tether he had to McKinley. No one thee cared enough about him so he would give them the same treatment. If still hurt however and he was sitting in his bed zoned out when Wes sat next to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"They're not worth you getting upset over. You're here and you're making new friends and you're happy. Doesn't your happiness trump theirs?"

Wes was right and Kurt knew it but he nodded anyways. He allowed himself to just relax into Wes' embrace and realized Wes was in no rush to let him go. Wes' was very touchy feely and was very kind with affection but Kurt didn't know if that was just his nature or if he was interested. He thought back to when he'd ask if everyone was gay and realized he had received no concrete answer from Wes.

"Wes, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Wes replied.

"Are you gay?" Kurt inquired.

"Yes, I thought I told you?" Wes asked.

"If you did, I don't remember I remember you laughing and that was it."

"So, all time I was all over you trying to be subtle, my advances wouldn't have gotten me anywhere." Wes said.

"I couldn't figure it out. I don't have a lot of experience with male friends so I wasn't sure how it was and add in an all boys school, I figure that being here made you more comfortable around other guys, gays included." Kurt explained.

"David told me I needed to be more obvious." Wes mumbled.

Wes got up and started walking back and forth while Kurt watched immediately missing lying down next to Wes. He watched, as the usually composed Wes looked nervous before he stopped pacing and looked Kurt directly in his eyes "Kurt, will you go on a date with me?"

Kurt smiled so widely Wes knew the answer before he heard a resounding "yes" from Kurt.

* * *

David knows he told Kurt that blame behavior was normal for him, and in a way it was, however, Blaine only acted like that towards guys with singing backgrounds. The first two time Blaine did it David brought it down to a coincidence but Kurt would make the third person and David was unwilling to let it slide a third time.

"What's up with you always giving new guys the cold shoulder?" David asked when he'd finally hunted Blaine down.

"David, I have a confession to make." Blaine said.

"Oh ok, go ahead." David said.

"But you have to listen as David, my friend, and not David, Council member of the Warblers." Blaine pleaded.

"I'm curious now more than ever but go ahead as my friend." Wes added with trepidation. No statement that starts with a disclaimer could mean anything good.

"You know how new people always think I hate them after a few days? Well, when Kurt transferred I looked him up and I saw some clips of him singing and he's good. Like stealing my spot as lead good. I saw one they posted of him singing, "Hold your Hands" and David, I got scared. The Warblers are all I had and I got selfish and started brushing him off whenever he tried to start a conversation." Blaine spoke softly because even while he was doing it he knew it was wrong but not only did he went against the Warblers code and undermined the team effort, he hurt someone who was abandoned by his friends during their personal struggles over their sexuality, as situation he himself was once in. Blaine didn't want to meet David's eyes because even thought David, his friend, stood before him, David the guy who had given up lead when Blaine came along also stood before him.

"So, you allowed your selfishness to make decisions that would affect everyone else? _That douchebaggery of a new level_ Blaine! Kurt just got here. He told you what was going on at his old school. You saw the mess he was in when he came to spy and you still pull this shit? You can be such an asshole Blaine. **I don't care how but you better fix it**!" David yelled.

David never expected that from Blaine. He felt torn as a council member he would've made a motion to have Blaine removed as a Warbler until he learned what a team was about but as a friend he felt so disappointed in Blaine. He knew everyone had their faults and Blaine had always been a little self-absorbed but this was low no matter what his motives were. Kurt could've easily felt the problem was him if he kept being ignored everywhere he went.

* * *

Kurt was standing in the hallway trying to find a bathroom when he heard footsteps behind him. He immediately tensed up as memories of McKinley washed over him. Apart of him was aware that he was at Dalton but his mind forced him to remain alert in fight or flight mode.

Jeff was walking towards Kurt when he saw him tensed up. He was about to clasp his shoulders when he thought better of it. Jeff had seen a lot of new students who had suffered at their old school and he knew surprising them was never a good idea. That's how he had met his best friend who was not quite his boyfriend but would be if he opened his eyes, Nick.

"I'm just saying hi new kid." Jeff said from a distance where Kurt wouldn't feel threatened.

Kurt felt as the fear slowly ebbed away. He turned around to see who was speaking and recalled the face vaguely from the teenage dream number his first time at Dalton. The Warbler pin prominent on his collar confirmed Kurt's thoughts.

"Are you okay? Are you lost? I'm Jeff" Jeff asked.

"Kurt. I'm fine. Just looking for the bathroom. You startled me that's all." Kurt reassured him.

"Humor me, let me at least follow you to the bathroom, make sure you're okay. My best friend says I have a saving people syndrome…"'

Kurt allowed Jeff to walk him towards the bathroom and Jeff kept up a one-sided conversation where Kurt only had to nod and grunt occasionally and that seemed to appease Jeff.

"So, 3:30 works? At the front of door closest to the parking lot, ok? See you then" Jeff said walking away.

Kurt wasn't even sure where he agreed to go but he liked the fact that he was making more friends and if anything he could tell Wes and David were he was going, plus he was sure the other boy was a Warbler.

* * *

Kurt was beginning to think he was being stood up. It was now five minutes past the time he was supposed to meet Jeff and the best friend he always spoke about but they hadn't shown up (yet). He had loved dancing to Single Ladies. He tried not to think about the better times too often he had with Tina and Brittany though he allowed himself to enjoy the memories whenever he missed them. Brittany had been the one to introduce him to the artist and he'd scour her records, both her older and newer stuff and he'd fell in love with this song when it came out.

Kurt had his earphones in and was listening to one of his favorite R&B artist. Since no one here had no preconceived notions about him only listening to Broadway he felt more able to be himself: even if he didn't quite know who he fully was yet. He loved the guitar solo in the song made him vaguely remember song of the songs his dad would play in the garage when he was younger.

Line

Jeff and Nick stood behind Kurt listening to him sing. And they both agreed without speaking that the boy was good. Like really good. They wondered why he wasn't a member of the Warblers with a voice like that. Granted it was different than their normal style but his talent was evident and his range was showing and Jeff finally had the idea to tape Kurt when he started moving a little two-step to the music. When they'd capture a good sample and e-mailed it to Wes they decided to get Kurt's attention because he looked like he could stand the entire day singing.

* * *

Kurt felt the tapping on his shoulder and even though he was expecting them he was still startled. He turned around to a pair of smiles and he saw another Warbler pin.

"Dude, you're good." Nick said.

"At singing." Nick explained.

Kurt smiled his thanks. " So, we said coffee?" Kurt said trying to change the subject before the conversation moved to reasons why he didn't try out for the Warblers.

Nick and Jeff realized Kurt didn't want to dwell on it so they allowed the conversation to change and headed to the coffee shop to get to know each other.

* * *

Wes was studying when he heard his phone notify him of an incoming e-mail.

He waited for it to load when he saw the cryptic subject title "not in Warblers because?"

…_/I got you, /If I ain't got something, /I don't give a damn, /Cause I got it with you, /I don't know much about algebra, but I know/1+1, equals 2/And it's me, and you/That's all we'll have when the world is through_

Wes knew that was Kurt singing although he'd never heard him singing and though the song wasn't something the Warblers would ordinarily sing it didn't change the fact that Kurt was talented. His range was showing a little but it gave Wes the impression that this song barely scratched what Kurt could do with his voice.

_Make love to me, /When my days look low, Pull me in close, /And don't let /me go, /Make love to me._

Kurt was really into the song and he was just letting his voice run. Wes knew Kurt was in his Glee club back at McKinley but if Kurt was this good and was being overlooked either the other singers were insanely talented or that was the most idiotic Glee Club in existence.

Wes had to find David and Thad. They needed to hear what was hidden inside Kurt's quiet demeanor because though Wes had a date with Kurt he realized that he really knew very little about the real Kurt Hummel but he was willing to find out and dig behind the façade Kurt was showing the world.

* * *

This is 1+1 by Beyonce. I love Kurt dancing to Single Ladies and my head canon has him liking her music. :-)

So, thoughts?


	3. True North

Kurt's sitting at the table with Nick and Jeff and he's enjoying himself when he notices that Nick and Jeff are looking over his shoulders. He realizes there is someone standing behind him and he turns and sees the last person he ever expected to see standing behind him. She staring at him like he's a puzzle she can't figure out and he's looking at her expectedly. He's not sure what to say or do because Santana was never his friend while he was in New Directions. Sometimes, he just lumps her in with everyone.

"Hummel" is all she says before she pulls up a chair and sits down. Nick and Jeff are watching the exchange or lack of exchange on Kurt's part.

"This is Santana Lopez" Kurt said to Nick and Jeff. "Santana, these are Nick and Jeff," indicating to each of them. She nods in their direction and he's never seen Santana so quiet and it's eerie. Normally she ignores his presence and sends catty remarks to him about his appearances but this Santana is almost sullen and withdrawn. He's studying her face openly and she's letting him. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to her. She enters her number without direction and saves it. He realizes she must've been calling herself because shortly after she's typing on her phone. When she hands him back his phone she gets up and waves goodbye.

He feels a little overwhelmed because he never expected to see anyone from New Directions act amicable towards him and least of all Santana. He realizes he doesn't know much about her either way so he decides to see where it will go.

"She seems…" Jeff starts. Kurt shrugs because he feels the same way, he's not quite sure how to describe how Santana seemed but she was so different from the cheerleader that walked the halls of his old school as if she owned it, she seemed more real but also more lost than he's ever seen her before.

* * *

"And he didn't know that they were taping him?" Thad asked Wes for what felt like the thirtieth time. "What I don't understand is why he didn't even try out for the Warblers. You two said you're his friends, which would've been an activity you could've done together."

David sat thinking about the conversation he had with Blaine and how pissed the rest of the Warblers would be if they knew what Blaine had done. He felt his loyalty to Wes but he had given his word to Blaine to allow him to fix it first and he would stand by it. David wasn't please but there wasn't much he could do.

"I'll speak to Kurt, as an objective party in the Warblers. Let's be honest, he isn't our normal style but there isn't anything saying that we have to stay in our normal style. Most of us didn't audition as the person that can be the better guitar number 3 so we should think about switching it up. Think of us at Sectionals with that voice? Now that I think about it imagine him and Trent on a duet or David and Nick. Nick and Jeff voice sounds awesome together. Guys, the possibilities are literally limitless right now." Thad was so excited he failed to notice how much of his plan actually hinged on Kurt actually agreeing to audition for the Warblers.

David wait until he's alone and calls Blaine. "Listen, the council has a video of Kurt singing, if you don't apologize to Kurt before Wes and Thad find out why Kurt won't join I won't get involved. Thad is a bullying fanatic and he might look at it as you bullying Kurt and is argument will be that there are other forms of bullying."

"I never meant to bully Kurt. Can't you give me one day. Just one more. Kurt's not even here now for me to speak to him." Blaine pleaded.

"Well, I am sure you can speak to him when he gets back. I'm in a tough position Blaine because I knew about it and should've brought it to the other council members immediately. Please don't let e regret this." David cautioned.

"I swear, just until I spoke to Kurt." Blaine said. "Tonight," Blaine confirmed.

* * *

Kurt, Nick and Jeff got back to Dalton about and hour after their run in with Santana, Kurt noticed Blaine sitting on the steps before Nick and Jeff did.

"You guys go in, I'll meet you inside." Kurt said hoping Blaine would follow the duo inside.

When Kurt got back from parking he saw Blaine was still there. He nodded a greeting in his direction and made to continue when Blaine spoke "Kurt, I'd like to speak to you."

"Yes," Kurt said coolly.

"I'm not sure where to start but I guess an apology is best. I'm sorry for how I've been treating you." Blaine said

"I'm not sure what you're apologizing for. Is it the fact that you haven't spoken to me since I transferred here. Or that you barely contain sneering at me sometimes. Or is it that you have some problem with me that magically developed since I got here a problem you didn't have when you met me on the stairway, held my hand and took me to coffee after?" Kurt demanded.

"It's not like that Kurt. I was being an asshole, I know that but i'm asking if we can start over? Friends?" Blaine said with a note of condescension in his voice that annoyed Kurt. It reminded him of when someone thought he was an idiot and tried to talk down to him without making it obvious.

"Blaine, you lost the ability to be my friend after getting to know me you decided to push me away. We all have issues and if I lashed out at everyone I met for no reason I'd be a very pitiful individual. So, I don't see us being friends Blaine, acquaintances with mutual friends is the very best I can give you." kurt told him.

" I can live with that, Kurt. I really am sorry." Blaine said as he walked away.

* * *

Kurt feels his phone vibrating and he looks and see's that Santana has already sent him a message, or messages. The first one is asking him if she can come over one day soon and the others are just please. He's a bit unsure but she seems persistent so he sends off a quick text agreeing to a weekend lunch of some sorts. And the only response he gets is a smile. He wonders where that Santana was when he was in McKinley.

"So, you can sing and sing well and you won't join the Warblers?" Nick asked.

"I wasn't really planning on it, I have my reasons and I don't think the Warblers are for me now. Maybe next year or next semester." Kurt replied.

"Well, I we sent a video of you singing to the council and knowing them they'll be hankering after you soon to join us."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, soon but not right now. I'll tell them no if they ask me. Unless Wes asks, then I don't think I could say no."

* * *

"I tried David, he a rely looked at me. I didn't expect that from him. I thought he'd be accepting of an apology!" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Why? Because he's wanting friends? Because he should feel lucky you want to be his friend? Because you're the head of the Warblers? Why?" David demanded. "You can't treat people like shit and expect them to roll over to please your manipulative ass when it suits you. I hope Kurt tells the council exactly why he refuses to join and you better pray the rest of the Warblers doesn't vote you out. You acted selfishly and in your own interest. For all you knew, Kurt wouldn't even have went after lead singer. How often do we get a countertenor? How often do songs for countertenor come up? We don't even know if he would've joined just to spend time with people who he thought were going to be his _friends. So, I _don't feel sorry for you that someone in this school is immune to the puppy dog eyes and woe-be-unto me expressions everyone else in this school falls for. Or did you give him that characteristic smile and hoped he'd be so smitten he'd let bygones be bygones. I'm so glad he disappointed you."

"It wasn't like that." Blaine defended. "I can admit I was wrong and treated him badly and I was an ass but I wasn't trying to manipulate him. I'll even step down as lead singer if it'll prove it to you."

"No, if you step-down it will be because we took it to a vote, not because you want to act like you are the bigger person, the council will take all further actions." David replied.

* * *

"I don't know where to take Kurt for our date!" Wes lamented.

"Dinner and a movie is always a failsafe." David offered.

"I don't know what kinds of movies he likes, or foods he'd enjoy eating on a date. What if he has allergies?" Wes reasoned.

"You could take one of those evening cooking classes they offer at the catering company in the mall. And have a indoor picnic and agree on a movie you both want to watch. He strikes me as the romantic type, I'm pretty sure he'd enjoy that." David said thoughtfully. "Just, don't take it personally if we speak to him as the council and it doesn't go the way you want it to. He has his reasons"

"Sounds like you have inside information." Wes said.

"Yes, and has my best friend I want to tell you, but I'm thinking it over in my head before I tell you. I'm sure he'll tell you about it tonight. When were we as a council planning on speaking with him?" David asked

"I'm not sure, Thad's on a hunt for his old glee club performances to see some of his old work and once he gets an idea he's like a dog with a bone." Wes joked. He sobered up though "The thing you're thinking over is it about his old school?" Wes asked

"No, it's nothing like his old school. Just give me a few hours." David said.

* * *

"Hey Dad,"

"Hey Kid, How's it going?"

"It's okay. Wes and David are off probably doing council things for the Warblers."

"Any change with Blaine?"

"He apologized for acting like a jerk but I told him the most he could hope for was acquaintances who share mutual friends."

"Did he say why he suddenly became so distance."

"No, but he spoke to me as if I should've been pleased to get an apology. I just didn't like his tone."

"Well, sometimes we have to follow our guts, and also give it some more time, he seemed like a good kid when I met him."

"Yeah, but the Warblers have a video of me singing, Jeff and Nick thinks they'll extend an invitation to join or audition. I'm not sure I want to though."

"I thought you enjoyed singing..."

"I do but that's not the only thing i like, I like drama and reading and other things too. I feel like here is a chance to pursue other things I like to do without tying myself in."

"There's more to it. What is it Kurt?"

"That's mostly it but also what if they decide to go Blaine on me. First New Directions and now Blaine? I don't think I could go through that again. I'd rather not if I can avoid it."

" I understand not wanting to get hurt but you can't hide yourself away from the hurt because as likely you're to get hurt you can also make a wonderful group of friends who will support you and who you can support. You can get hurt in the acting club if you join or you may not. The point is you can't hide away from pain."

"I know dad, but it's hard becoming invested in a group and being hung out to dry like that."

" I know kid, but we have to try. I won't keep you but we'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

A bit of a delay but I've decided to update the stories in order. The next update should be next friday if all goes well.

Thanks for all the alerts, they do make me smile!


	4. Self Reflection

Kurt Hummel had a diva persona but he wasn't a true diva. He was intelligent. Kurt Hummel was gay. At McKinley that defined him and he was really hoping that wouldn't be the case at Dalton. He so far had a smooth academic transition. He wasn't an A+ student by Dalton's standard but he was still doing well enough in his classes that he could seriously consider that his future wouldn't have to be a career in the arts. There are many things about Kurt Hummel that he keeps to himself; he enjoys reading, not just Vogue but classical and contemporary authors. Yes, he liked performing and he probably always would but meeting other people at Dalton, finding other niches he could fit in made him tell himself truths he sometimes hid.

Blaine's action over the past few weeks at hurt him. Not only because of his admittance of bullying in the past and then turning around and becoming an emotional bully. It sounded extreme but that's how Kurt felt and he was tired of acting as if he should brush away hurt to make others feel better about their selves. He wasn't above making anyone who made him feel bad wallow in their guilt over their actions. Anyone who knew his weakness and used them against him would get no absolutions from him.

Speaking with his father though made him feel that not forgiving someone could come in many forms. Acknowledging what that person did, how it made you feel, confront them if possible and let it go. Not believing in God didn't mean they wouldn't get their comeuppance, it meant that you knew better and that you did better and not giving them a chance to hurt you like that again.

Kurt had no delusions of grandeur about his self. He could sing. He was a damn good singer and he knew it. He had a voice many who tried out for Broadway would kill for and the best part was he wasn't even trained professionally, yet.

Santana though was a curve ball he was not expecting. He didn't know how to approach civility with her never mind friendship. Therefore he would have to think about that can of worms at a time when he wasn't so preoccupied. He had never really considered Santana a friend. Both had prickly personality combined with snark and sarcasm made for a volatile pair but if Kurt was honest with himself like he promised he would always try to be he knew that no one was that hurtful without reason. Sue had developed her bite to defend her sister. Quinn was insecure of her place in her family and always felt the need to be above everyone else by belittling and bringing them down. Kurt was sarcastic because he was used to other people putting him down and somewhere around seventh grade he decided he wasn't going to do it anymore and overtime he developed his sharp tongue. So he knew there was a reason why Santana was the way she was but he didn't think he wanted to delve into it all.

* * *

Blaine Anderson wouldn't have considered His self selfish. He had never really had to share, except his parent's attention with his brother and that was an easy win for him. Until he told his parents he was gay then he had his father's attention and not in the good way. All those attempt to make him straight and he wasn't sure he wanted his parents to ever pay him attention again. Cooper had showed him attention until high school and college then he had drifted out of his life. And so Blaine was a little resistance to share the Warblers affection with anyone else. He always knew deep down he was making a mistake with Kurt but he had let stupidity prevail and here he was facing a possible facedown with his friends/co-warblers.

It hurt that Kurt didn't accept his apology. He felt he was being sincere (and he would studiously ignore the voice that told him that he was being far from being sincere) and Kurt really didn't need to be so unforgiving and cold. That kind of attitude was not conducive to team work and the Warblers are all about teamwork. And with a voice like his there's no place for him in the Warblers, thought Blaine. It seems the ends justified the means because Kurt Hummel had proven that he would quit at the first sign of trouble. And with that conclusion Blaine pitied whoever ended up with Kurt. He could just imagine if Kurt had a boyfriend who so much as looked at another guy he'd probably ignored call his calls or something equally childish.

* * *

You don't get to choose your family, but you can choose your friends and right now the council as a whole was trying to remind themselves of Blaine's good qualities. He could be cute when he wanted to and supportive but he could also be manipulative and curmudgeon when he wanted to be. He could be both subtle and overt and he'd done the one thing Warblers all knew you shouldn't do; make anyone at Dalton feel less than welcomed. It was part of their essence as representing school spirit and good will. The fact that Kurt first came to spy on the Warblers and thus would've tried possibly, maybe, hopefully tried out.

After seeing the videos Thad had unearthed and the one Nick and Jeff had recorded they knew he had many ranges and styles to his voice but also that his music choice varied. They were glad they knew this beforehand because strictly from hearing his voice one of them might've convinced him to sing something that would've been a disastrous choice, like Don't Cry for Me Argentina, a great song but definitely not for an a cappella group.

Honestly, Blaine hadn't shown another side this bad but unanimously it was decided that yes, Blaines behavior was wrong and he would be suitably punished but no longer will they let anyone who didn't rightfully earn the solo get it. There would be an audition for everyone, this way someone wouldn't subtly use their implied power to woo or beg forgiveness through offers of duets and solos.

Thad, who had always been a supporter of Blaine, had to step back and think about how their behavior might've looked to the other Warblers. If he was honest, he would see that they made everyone else backup vocals to Blaine. They really should've named themselves Blaine and the Warblers, Thad thought sardonically. It must've given Kurt a negative impression of them and him too. He knew there had to be other instances from other people; warblers to warblers, or even Warblers to other students, which he might've willfully overlooked.

Wes wondered if he wasn't romantically interested in Kurt if he would've noticed him. Like most new students he might have just let the new kid gravitate towards Blaine. He might've let Blaine get away with what David filled him in on and in his heart of hearts he knew he would've found some excuse for Blaine's behavior. He knew that getting to know the real Kurt and not the emotionally drained, fed up and frustrated shell of a person he had met on Kurt's Spy Day at Dalton however, he knew him and he was very protective of his friends even against friends and now with Kurt in a position of being more than a friend he was willing to act appropriate in Blaine's discipline during Warblers meeting and in dealing with Blaine as a friend.

Wes was a little upset with David; he was always the most leveled headed of all of us and unlike him to put up with anything less that the best behavior. True, he was a joker, when appropriate but he must've really felt Blaine would've corrected the behavior for him to have even let Blaine speak to Kurt after he became aware of what's going on. He knew that Blaine approaching David as a friend first had tied David hands somewhat and David had done what Wes would've done first but David's anger lied in pettiness. He wanted to be Kurt's protector and in Blaine and Kurt relying on him to fix the situation he was left a little bit out.

Even Thad had more information on Kurt seeing as he had all those videos of him singing, Wes consoled himself though with the knowledge that he would be able to get to know Kurt naturally through dates and small talks and _getting -to –know- you- over- coffee-and-random-things-you-say_ type stuff.

* * *

If discipline isn't handled well you might have a rebellious child, Thad though amused. They had decided that instead of "outing" Blaine they would announced that all solo's would be up for grabs and if they council couldn't automatically see how it would work as an a cappella performance the person wanting to do the song would be in charge of getting the arrangements worked out. The council also announced a cap on the number of solos anyone person could do and the only way to get more solos would be to perform in front of all the Warblers and have it taken to a vote. The wide eyed glances and open mouths told the Warblers all they had needed to hear; most of the Warblers felt like glorified ukuleles.

* * *

Hi, it's been so long but college is no joke when you decide to work fulltime to pay for basic amenities. I hope to have a better schedule soon where I can properly update but I won't abandon this story.


End file.
